Hadrian Wisps
by Murail
Summary: Harry Potter disappear on his six birthday without his family and twin brother ever finding him. He reappeared years later under new name in a way that left the magical community floored. A wrong Boy-Who-Lived, will be slash in the future. Harryxundecided
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – the Potters**

The Potters were well know family. They were liked and trusted with many friend always surrounding them. James Potter was an Auror who liked his job and had a great career in front of him. His wife Lily, while muggleborn, was exceptional witch whose charms were like no others.

The Potters had two children. The twins, older Harry and his younger brother Eric, were like any other children of their age. They were the pride of their parents and hopes for better future. Both were loved and cared for and nothing seemed to be able to endanger them.

Everything changed for the Potters when the dark lord Voldemort had risen to power starting war in magical community. People lived in fear for their lives and the lives of their loved ones. Nobody was safe. When the light side found that the next target were to be the Potters the parents with their children went into hiding.

Hidden by Fidelus charm with their friend Peter Petigrew as the secret keeper they hoped to overcome this crisis. Not even couple of mounts Peter betrayed them and told the dark lord about their whereabouts.

Nobody know to this time what exactly happened on that night. The parents were quickly overcame and when they regained consciousness they found the nursery with their children in shambles. Their oldest Harry was crying with a lightning scar on his forehead and younger Eric with a cross cut on his arm was clinging to his brother.

When Albus Dumbledor, the headmaster of the Hogwarts school of magic and the most prominent wizard of modern times, confirmed Eric as the one who banished the dark lord the entire magical community hailed the one year old as a hero – the Boy-Who-Lived.

That was when things changed for Harry.

* * *

Harry wished he could say he was used to it. His parents fussing over his twin and completely forgetting his existence but seeing his mother smother his brother in the warmth of her hug the only thing he felt was cold chill running up and down his spine.

It was like this since he could remember. At times it felt as if his parents forgotten he even existed. His mother sometimes got a surprised look on her face as if she just now remembered she had another son. When he asked question to his father Harry would be called by his twin's name until he remember that it was not Eric who asked.

His parents' friend Sirius Black treated Harry like the dog he himself was. A pat on his head while his sole attention was focused on his brother, animatedly chatting with him asking how was his day and what new he had learned.

Remus Lupin was better but he didn't stop by often. Though Harry loved his visits as it was the only time he felt like he mattered.

Eric was different as every other six years old he didn't fully comprehend what was happening but even he could tell that he was more loved then his brother. Some days he would be nice, some days he would be mean.

But it was alright. His brother was Boy-Who-Lived, he defeated the dark lord and thus deserve all the praise of the world. After all, how many could say the same. And today was Eric's birthday. All the reason to celebrate with all the vigor.

What did it matter that it was Harry's birthday too. For being six years old he really wished he could understood.

* * *

At the end of the Godric Hollow was a forest. The forest wasn't special or anything but for some reason people avoided it. Harry didn't mind. He could read in peace in here, nobody was bothering him and he could do things at his own pace.

It wasn't always like this at the beginning. He tried to stay out all night hoping his parents would come looking for him. It never happened. In no time the forest became his sanctuary. He didn't need to listen how great his brother was not all the questions about him.

Nobody was demeaning him by saying all of his achievements were nothing compare to Erik's. In the forest he was just Harry. His parents never questioned where he was all the time and he stopped talking to them a long time ago. It wasn't as if they were willing to hold a conversation with him anyway. That was also the reason why he stayed in the forest even though it was his birthday and the rest of his family and friends were at home celebrating.

It wasn't unusual for him to stay till nightfall in there, he was used to it and the damp feeling in the forest didn't bother him anymore. Looking through his picture book he hadn't realized at first that it was strange for him to be able to see in the dimness of the forest. Harry was startled and quickly got up to look around him properly. All around him were small shining lights dancing in the air like small entertaining troupe.

Harry laughed at their antics until he remembered hearing his father talking about them once. He was warning Erik from them – the night wisps. He told Erik they lured people to their death. Harry was wary of them but the lights were so pretty he was sure following them for a little while wouldn't hurt. With one last look over his shoulder Harry followed the night wisps to the forest.

It took the Potters three days to realize he was missing.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hogwarts and Curabitur Luctus **

Hadrian Wisps formerly known as Harry Potter in days long ago was not a happy camper. The twelve years old stood at his full height, which was hardly impressive, clad in black and silver coat with many clasps and leather belts holding the layers together. Long, pitch black hair were kept out of his face by a silver bandana leaving clear view at his face. His bright green eyes were clouded in resignation and the silent 'what-have-I-done-to-deserve-this' prominent in their depths.

He wasn't sure if this was the best way to approach things. First of all, he still didn't manage to find out what that artifact looked like and secondly he wasn't sure where he should start looking at all. He could feel something powerful and dark in the castle but there was also many more smaller things that were throwing his senses off.

Silently cursing the Madame and her out-of-mind assignments he sulkily looked around. He was starting to get the nagging feeling that this place, out of all, was probably not the best to be right at the moment. Currently hiding on the outskirt of the forest – quite dangerous if the creatures he had encountered were anything to go by – he kept watching the magnificent castle outside, forbiddingly sitting at the shore of the lake.

It was certainly smaller than Curabitur Luctus * where he lived in with the Madame but then again that was an actual city. With satisfaction he noticed the lack of warm atmosphere compare to Curabitur Luctus but that was quite childish from him. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the ground between roots and pulled out a book he took with him. He got a feeling he will be here for a while. Just as he was about to read, his god forsaken familiar decided to show up.

Luna was a Hakutaku ** with a completely white fur, dark magenta markings on her hinges and two horns curled back sitting on top of her head right between her ears. Her body resembled cat's, if said cat was almost as tall as him, he kept telling himself that he haven't hit his growth yet, and could ram into a tree with the strength of a heavy machinery. As every Hakutaku she didn't have a problem understanding humans and talk back. Though Harry preferred when she didn't, her looks were disturbing enough for other people and talking on top of that could send masses into hysterics. For everything it was worth he couldn't remember what made him to pick her out of everyone there. She sure was aggravating even for a mystical beast.

He wouldn't change her for anything else.

"It's gonna be cold tonight." a matter of fact. He scoffed at this.

"I know that's why I'm wearing warm clothes."

"You sure Madame didn't give you any other info about the stuff we are supposed to look for?"

He scoffed at her for real. "No, just the usual. Look for an artifact of dark magic in that area. It must be small, intricate and powerful. Make sure to impress me. And if I remember correctly you were there with me."

"I was busy sleeping, you are for the boring stuff."

He sighed. Picking his familiar five years ago was both blessing and curse. A blessing, because each familiar, apart for being a partner to them, was also very knowledgeable about magic and worked as a well of information to its master. Of course the familiars lived far longer than an average human so the knowledge they possessed could often fill up a moderate size library. The fact that Luna could help channel his magic was an additional bonus.

A curse, because she could speak and often find it pleasurable to be pain in the ass. Especially since she was left alone for quite some time.

"So, are you gonna look for some artifact or are you just going to read here? You know you could have done that at home. There was no reason to drag us both out in this weather just so you could immerse in your hobby."

"Of course not. But I can hardly look around during the day when so many other people is around. Besides, the seer gave me few hints about what to do, so don't worry." he ginned at Luna whose ear twitched in irritation.

"Your initiation is approaching and you still haven't told Madame what kind of magic subjects have you pick for yourself."

He paused at this. The Initiation was extremely important he knew that. It was a time when he would finally start to learn magic in much deeper sense. No more silly stuff he had done so far but a real deal of spell that would help him decide on the path he would eventually choose. When he decided to speak again it was in almost embarrassed whisper .

"I did pick some I just haven't told her yet."

"Well just make sure you don't put it off for too long." with a sigh Luna sat next to him and let him read in peace.

It wasn't getting colder yet when he noticed somebody sneaking towards the gamekeeper's garden. His senses could feel it immediately. Whoever the girl was she wasn't in her right state of mind. The jerky movement of her body was telling enough. Without really thinking about it Hadrian raised up from the ground and while ignoring Luna's indignant cry he strolled towards the girl while hidden in the forest. His eyes were firmly set on the girl as she went towards the chicken pen the black aura surrounding her like a cocoon.

"I think we found what we came here for Luna."

* * *

During his time in Curabitur Luctus he saw enough of people being possessed and thus he had no reason to doubt that this was the same case. He also knew from Madame some points of how to deal with such people. It would be easier if he knew what exactly was the nature of the possession but there will be time for finding out later. The most important thing right now was to move quickly without alerting the girl.

Seeing that there was no deterring him Luna silently jumped to his side her eyes narrowed and conscious of their surroundings. She was his familiar and she took great pride in that.

"Be careful, whatever is possessing her is made of some really dark stuff. It may be something on her but I can't see it clearly yet."

Her partner nodded in thanks his eyes never leaving the girl's form. He guessed that she may be the same age as him maybe younger. Moving swiftly he continued a little bit further because there was nothing to hide him between the forest and the game keepers hut.

Wordlessly he send Luna ahead. Once she was close enough she could tell him from where the darkness possessing the girl comes. Quickly preparing possible courses of action he waited on Luna's signal. It didn't took long and when he saw the firm nod of his familiar he moved fast.

Within a blink of eye he jumped behind the possessed girl and before she could even turn around and face him his fingers drew a rune in the air and with a quiet command he froze her movements.

With Luna keeping guard he quickly tore the old bag from the girl's shoulder and without missing a beat ripped it open. He almost hissed at the foul feeling he got from a small black diary. A few more runes and a stab from a ceremonial dagger and the connection was broken. When he pulled the dagger out ink flowed from the diary thoroughfully staining his hands and cloak.

Whatever was in the diary was now out of the picture and with that the girl regained her senses. He quickly undo the freezing spell grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a giant pumpkin. Finally he had enough time to take a closer look at the girl. From closer inspection she look a bit younger than him but not much. She had long hair with pretty shade of red color, brown eyes and nose peppered with freckles. Her face was pale and overall she looked sickly but he could tell it was due to the possession.

He cringed when he noticed that she was about to scream. Years of practice and experience with his alarm clock and the life in mansion in general made him move without even thinking about it. The girl was silenced before she managed to open her mouth fully.

"Ok first thing first. I'm not going to hurt you if I was I would let you stay possessed by that spirit that was in the diary." He stated firmly to keep the girl from going into panic. He raised the ruined diary up so she could see it properly.

"If you get an item of dark magic usually people make sure they can handle it." He hated sounding patronizing but the girl needed facts. In long turn it was much better then just let them off. At her bulged eyes he continued.

"It's ok now I'd got rid of it. On the down side whatever was written into it is now lost so if there was a school work I'm sorry but you will have to do it again." He internally cursed when he saw her eyes tearing up. Hadrian hated when girls around him cried he wasn't really good at comforting people, especially girls, that was his friend's strong point.

"Look I'm going to undo the silencing spell if you promise to be quiet. Do we have a deal?" he patiently waited for her to nod her head and then broke the spell.

"My name is Hadrian by the way and what is yours?" mentally slapping himself for the whole situation.

"Ginny." came out a shaken reply from the redheaded girl.

"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you Ginny." he sincerely hoped that Akieh would never found out about this encounter – period. "Now I just need to check that you are alright and then you should go back to the castle to warm up." Once again he waited for her nod and then draw the appropriate rune sentence in the air in front of her. Each rune shined for a brief moment before settling on a specific color.

Hadrian frowned. Each rune was changing color accordingly to its finding and it wasn't good.

Apparently whoever was possessing Ginny was also leeching from her life energy and that wasn't a good sigh. One look at Luna confirm him that there was no lasting damage and Ginny would be back to herself in no time. Luna sauteed to Ginny and without any prompting laid head next to the girl's lap. Ginny blinked and petted her with a small smile. Hadrian put it down to her shock that she didn't scream, though, he had to admire Luna's ability to judge the situation and act accordingly.

"That's Luna. She is here with me." Ginny brightened up at this.

"I have a friend called Luna."

"I bet your friend is much nicer than she is." Hadrian grumbled.

"I have never seen something like her before. Is she a magical creature?"

"Luna goes more towards the lines of mystical beast, she is rare and she knows it. Can be annoying too." Luna throw him an annoyed look but kept silent, there was no reason to alert the little witch about her ability to speak.

"You should be fine. Lots of sleep and some sugar and you will be ok." he looked at her ruined bag and winced.

"Sorry about your bag, I had to be quick." Hadrian spotted his own bag nearby and thrown a suspicious look at Luna. He was sure he had left the bag at the tree he had been before.

"I tell you what. As an apology for ruining your bag I will give you mine. I have already bought a new one and I don't need two anyway." Ginny only nodded absently. Hadrian was sure that considering the circumstances he didn't own her any apology but Madame always insisted on them to be polite. It was bad enough that his people skills sucked in general.

He did wanted a new bag though.

Watching Ginny petting his familiar, Hadrian was fairly sure the the girl was still pretty much in shock. Or maybe her mind was a bit clouded by the possession, he would have to look into it later on. The fact that she wasn't bombarding him with questions was quite a relieve. It wasn't exaggerating about him not being good with people. Not wanting to lose any more time now that he had what he came for, Hadrian grabbed his own bag and emptied its content on the ground. There wasn't much to begging with. A book, that took most of the space in his bag, a ball pen, notebook and small sachet made of black satin with rune circle around its middle.

Ginny surprisingly noticed the ball pen.

"Is that a muggle pen?"

Hadrian paused from transferring his things into her ripped bag and vice versa. Looking at her quite confused he asked.

"A what?"

The red haired girl look equally confused at his question. "You know... this pen. Its not a quill and it looks like something my dad would bring home. He loves muggle made things."

"This may sound stupid but what on Earth is muggle?" he was sure he had heard it before. Somewhere.

Ginny looked even more confused.

"You know, non magical people. They are called muggles."

Hadrian blinked. It was quite the news to him. Shrugging his shoulder he went back to switching the bags.

"I have been learning magic for quite some time now and this is the first time I'm hearing it. I have a friend that isn't a wizard and giving him name that's even in the slightest derogatory would probably result in me having several fractures. I'm positive that whatever spell I would try to use on him would not be good enough to help me if we decided to fight." he didn't mention that Akieh was cleaning the floor with him on daily basis.

After all Akieh was a nineteen years old member of a traditional martial arts family originating from China with more than four thousand years of history. Most spells needed time – a fist into your gut usually didn't. Hadrian nodded grimly to himself, after all, that was usually Akieh's finishing move as far as he was concerned. He still haven't got the courage to ask where his name come from. It sure as hell wasn't Chinese. Then again he wasn't sure if the knowledge was worth his life.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just what everyone is calling them." she looked embarrassed and Hadrian mentally kicked himself, he really wasn't in his element with this.

"I think it would be easier to call them people, but if it is like this among your folks I guess it would cause some confusion." he offered he small smile and held out now her bag.

"Here all packed. I charmed the bag against ripping, going wet – though it is not good for swimming – and accidentally forgetting. The last one is dead useful – I would know. It is little worn out since I have it for some time now but still serves its purpose. All yours now." his smile widened as he watched her hand close around the bag. Ginny's movements were surer now and she will start asking questions he didn't wish to answer very soon.

"It's getting late you should hurry to the castle so you wont get into trouble. Remember lots of sleep and some sugar. Hot chocolate works wonders in these cases. I and Luna have to go now." Hadrian's eyes turned serious as it focused on something behind her. "Remember to be more careful next time. Come Luna."

"Wait, you didn't tell me what house are you from or what year!" Ginny apparently didn't like his abrupt goodbye. Hadrian chuckled as he stood and straightened his shoulders his look still trained behind her.

"I'm not a student here. Farewell Ginny."

* * *

With that he faded from her sight like a ghost.

Hadrian liked traveling through the lower astral plane. It was comfortable, easy and certainly cut down the time needed for each trip. He remembered vividly how one of the wizards that visited Madame, took him in side-apparation – or how the common wizards called it – and the feeling of being squeezed through a tube way too small for him left him with a vow of never traveling like that again.

Reaching into his cloak Hadrian carefully pull out small bottle with white shining liquid. Getting back home was usually job for the familiar but Luna insisted he always had another means of getting to safety of their home. Uncorking the bottle and dripping the some of the content on both Luna and himself he felt his body being materialized once more as they left.

Leaving the astral realm he appeared in front of Curabitur Luctus. One thing that always strike people who saw it for the first time was the amount of colors. Soft light illuminated windows showing life inside of the city that was his home for the past six years. In the middle of nowhere in forest he doubted could be found on any map of the world was the city hidden among trees offering many homes those who needed it. Fragile looking arcs and bridges half covered in vice made him feel welcome in many ways. Small houses were every where. Between the roots of gigantic trees, on its branches or even dug in the very trunks. The gardens around Curabitur Luctus were already immersing in dusk of the day. Hadrian could hear few voices coming from the smaller children playing among the flower beds and moss growing like the finest lawn all around.

He could faintly hear the running water from forest lake behind the city and cry of night owls slowly waking up for night hunt. When he walked into the small square Hadrian briefly looked up. It still fascinated him to be able see the reflection of Earth and Moon on the skies as if he was on different planet even though he knew it wasn't like that.

The night wisps, after which he got his name, gather around him as to greet him. The same night wisps who were believed to bring people to their death, those were the magical beings who brought unwanted and unneeded to Curabitur Luctus to give them home. Those were the night wisps who carried Madame's wishes.

* * *

**End Notes:**

* Curabitur Luctus – means crystal garden in latin

** Hakutaku – a mystical beast originating from China that is supposed to wise and very knowledgeable. There is slight difference in appearances since I replaced its human like face with a feline. I was pretty sure that Harry wouldn't be able to move around freely with something that looked like large cat, with goat legs and face that resembled human. Thus the changes.

**Author's note please read:**

Hello everyone!

This is my first Harry Potter story so please be nice to me. After couple of years when I suffer major writer's bloc, faced problems at work and was diagnosed with general moodiness – I'm back. To those who read my previous stories you will probably notice some differences in my style which was inevitable. As for my other stories rest assured some will be rewritten (especially my older work that is still unfinished) the others will be finished – in time.

Also this is my first try at adventure instead of romance and angst as I was writing previously. It wouldn't be me not to have a dash of romance in this story but the main focus will be on adventure. I write slash (boy x boy) mostly did and mostly will. At some point it will be Harry and someone from Hogwarts. As I'm currently focusing on main the story line and ideas for some action the pairing is still not determined. As for that I would appreciate suggestion along with a REASON why the pairing would be the best.

As always reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed. Saying it sucked is contra-productive and will be ignored as it's not going to help me improve.

Hope you liked and see you with next chapter.

Murail


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts and Curabitur Luctus II**

The Gryffindor tower was bustling with students getting ready for another school day. All of them were getting dressed, looking for their homework or just sleepwalking to the Great hall for breakfast.

In small corner of the Tower was sitting Ginny Weasley closely looking at the bag she got the day before from the strange boy who saved her. Or at least she thought he did. Being possessed would certainly explain the strange things that were happening to her lately. She even felt better, after a good night sleep, then she felt in days. Even the color returned to her face and her movements were no longer sluggish.

Still, if he was not a student from Hogwarts, what was he doing on the school grounds? And why did he left so abruptly when her brother Ron and his friends showed up? Was it because Eric Potter was there as well? Or did he just didn't wish to be seen by any more people? As she was examining the bag in her hands she got more questions then answers.

On one side she was glad that it was over and she didn't have to be possessed anymore. One the other side what if he lied and she would get into more trouble now.

She loved Hogwarts. She was so happy when she started. Yes, her brothers, especially the twins, could be quite mean but she already made lots of friends in her year in and out of Gryffindor house. She really didn't want to get into trouble and be expelled out of the school.

Solemnly looking at the intricate and beautiful silver embroidery Ginny took a determined breath. One suspicious thing and she will tell professor McGonagall.

Putting the bag on her shoulder while standing up Ginny spotted her friend Wendy coming out of their bedroom. Waving her over she joined the other girl and together they walked for breakfast. She didn't noticed the curious looks she got from the Golden trio standing nearby.

* * *

"And I'm telling you she was talking to some weird kid yesterday!"

Ronald Weasley could be described as many things, depending on who you would ask, but as every member of the family clan he had bright red hair that make him recognizable from anywhere. He was tall for his age and had a quite loud personality, still he was a loyal friend even if he was a bit of slacker when it came to his homework.

"For Pete's sake, Ron, she is in her first year. I'm sure she was just making new friend."

Hermione Granger was a bushy haired girl with the general air of a perfectionist and bookworm. Her no nonsense attitude was usually the only thing that could force the two boys into doing any school related work at all.

"Hidden behind a huge pumpkin near the forbidden forest?"

"Maybe she was making a boyfriend then." shrugged Eric Potter, not really interested in the conversation, silently checking if he had everything for the day. At the stunned silence he looked up and saw his friends with various degrees of green in their faces.

"What?"

"I'm sure Ginny has couple of years ahead before she will start looking for a boyfriend, Eric." Hermione replied when she got over her shock.

Eric gave her a blank look and headed for breakfast. For the Boy-who-lived he was an average height with short and unruly hair that seemed to have will on its own. He was a miniature of his father James Potter, from black hair, brown eyes hiding behind round spectacles to his thin build. Which was precisely the reason why the bat of dungeons was hating his very existence. The only thing different about him was a cross scar on his arm. A scar that made him famous. That scar cost him his brother.

"Look, Ron, I'm sure she was just talking to this bloke and there was nothing about it. I seriously doubt that anyone would be thinking about hurting Ginny and thus warrant the twins on themselves."

The trio continued down to the Great Hall still with still grumbling Ron.

"I just think she should be more careful."

"She was near Hagrid's hut and that's safe enough."

"But,..."

"Come on, Ron, we will be late for Lockheart's class." Eric curled his lips in distaste at the mentioning his second most hated professor. Actually, his DADA teacher was fast aiming to surpass Snape in that matter. This feeling started the very first class when professor Lockheart mention Eric's brother kidnapping.

_**Flashback:**_

_ Eric sat in the defense class class between Ron and Hermione hoping from the bottom of his heart that this year class will be better then the last year. When the door opened in flourish and revealed their new teacher who looked like he was born to pose on the front page of magazines. Eric's heart sank when he saw this. _

_ It certainly looked like this year will be as useless as the previous one._

_ "Welcome to this class children." giving everyone a brilliant smile Lockheart picked up on of his books. "This is me." another smile and wink to the class. Girls swooned boys groaned. "I will be teaching you what I know about defense against the dark arts so you all can be prepared to face any evil once you are finished in this school. Now lets see who is here." Lockheart took a quick toll of the students and stopped at Eric's name. _

_ "Ahh, Eric Potter, now that's one lucky fella." looking at the hundred watt smile Eric got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Not only he survived the dark lord but his luck showed again when the Death Eaters couldn't distinguish him from his brother. Well, on the end of this class you sure wont need any luck anymore." _

_ At this Eric paled and then went crimson with anger. He hated when someone mentioned Harry and the reason for his kidnapping. He still remembered as the aurors kept coming and asking all type of questions. Always ending in asking him if he was sure that he didn't notice anybody following him etc. _

_ At that time when he was six he felt important about this. He still remembered not really understanding what was going on but not wanting to wait to tell his brother how important he really was. It took some time for him to understand that he will never say anything to his brother anymore. That in reality it was his fault that his brother was more likely death. _

_ Of course his parents were crushed but got over it and at the end of the day were glad Eric was still with them and alright. As the years went by Eric noticed that any traces of his brother had disappeared form the house. It felt as if his parents wiped out the memory out of their minds to focus solely on him. _

_ Not that there were many things that would remind them of Harry. When Eric asked his parents only gave him vague answers and nothing specific. Sometimes he wasn't sure if his parents knew anything about his brother at all. The only source of information he got was surprisingly Remus Lupin. He told Eric how his brother loved to read and even the name of his favorite picture book. It was also Remus Lupin who took Harry things with him when his parents decided to wipe his brother out of their lives even though he was Eric's godfather. _

_**End of Flashback:**_

When Eric and his friends got to the classroom everyone else was already there – even the Slytherins. Eric threw one completely annoyed look at Draco Malfoy his personal nemesis, who replied to him with a nasty sneer, and went to sit down. It didn't took long for their professor to dance into the class in golden colored robes and with that infuriating smile on his lips.

Eric sighed. It was indeed a worthless class.

00000

Mornings in Curabitur Luctus were different for each of its inhabitants. For Akieh it was usually time when he was returning back home from whatever girl he was sleeping the night before. It was routine for him and Hadrian. He would get back in the morning, made breakfast for both of them, wake Hadrian and then both would eat together telling each other their plans for the day.

Taking care of Hadrian since he was thirteen was easier than it would looked. Both of them came to Curabitur Luctus roughly at the same time – Akieh full of anger and resentment and Hadrian with defeated resignation. They hit it off quite well and when Madame suggested they took care of each other they had no objection to it. They were still surrounded by other people living in the city but no matter what they stuck together never leaving the other out of sight.

Akieh's loud and obnoxious personality made people think it will never work out with them living together but everyone was surprised when constantly silent Hadrian started opening up to people after couple of months of this arrangement. Though the change went both ways. Since Hadrian's influence Akieh started to loose the need to prove his worth and looked calmer at times.

The shocking change that made violently acting brat grown into a successful charmer and womanizer never stopped surprising people that known him since his arrival. And it wasn't only due to his handsome looks either.

That morning was different. First of all Akieh stayed the night, which wasn't often, and second he looked troubled the whole time he was cooking. His talk with Luna last night proved to be more stressing that he would have guessed at first.

Hadrian was not a typical twelve years old. He was socially retarded, blunt at the worst possible moments, completely clueless and with I-am-not-sure-we-are-talking-about-the-same-thing aura around him. He confused people around him not because he was trying to but because he didn't know how to connect with them. He didn't have this problem with spirits, magical and normal animals and for some reason the dead. But when it came to humans it was as if he used completely different brain waves. It didn't mattered as long as he was in Curabitur Luctus, since the entire city was made out of outcast magical and not, people completely unneeded or simply people who would never fit in anywhere else. But Akieh doubted Hadrian would stay in the city forever. He already said to him that he wished to travel. And the world outside the city was filled with people who were prejudicial and closed minded.

From what Luna told him yesterday Hadrian handled the girl's possession with outstanding ease even communicate with the girl politely as a well mannered person would. That was the main problem. Hadrian could act like that for a while but anything more than half an hour was making him highly uncomfortable.

With one last longing look at his bed Akieh yawned and went to their kitchen. The house he shared with Hadrian was nothing big or small but it was perfect for just he two of them since Luna usually slept outside but liked to mess around. You couldn't have a small rooms when your house-mate's familiar was close to a medium sized pony. It had only one floor which was for comfort as well as safety – courtesy to Hadrian's sleepwalking habits and tripping on perfectly even floors. The first room was kitchen with sitting room together. While Hadrian wasn't much of a cook Akieh grown on the variety of eastern cuisine. He liked to cook as much as he liked to train and it shown.

At the end of the room were three doors – two bedrooms and a bathroom. Akieh's bedroom was almost unused with only a dresser, bed and office table while Hadrian's was constantly littered with books and different magic artifacts. Stacks of books were on every available surface of the dark haired wizard's room and apart from sleeping Hadrian's bed also served as a reading area. Their bathroom was plain white and blue with a small rounded window.

The whole house sat between two giant roots of one of the trees that made Curabitur Luctus what it was. Akieh wanted house where he could train nearby and Hadrian didn't want to risk an injury. In the household were only two rules. One that said that Hadrian isn't allowed potions or alchemy inside and second that forbade Akieh to bring girls home. It worked splendid.

Akieh took one look at the mess on the small coffee table that shown that Hadrian was working on something yesterday and started with breakfast. He certainly liked to cook – it helped him to think.

0000000

Hadrian took one look at the breakfast his friend served. If he wasn't put off by the fact that Akieh stayed at home during the night the feast he prepared for breakfast was a dead give away. It was full blown Japanese styled meal with rice, natto, miso soup, rolled omelet and picked dry plums. There was also green and black tea on the table. Akieh's try at looking innocent only made him resemble a desperate housewife which was the last nail to the proverbial coffin.

"This doesn't make me change my mind. I still wont marry you!"

"Idiot, you would made a lousy wife. Beside, unlikely some people, I have my sexual preferences straightened up. Literally." with an aggravated sigh Akieh sat down at the table. Hadrian took one last look at the spread and shrugged.

"Who said I would be the wife. And about your preferences, you do realize that there is a poll about you admitting you are bisexual, right?" Hadrian's dry response made Akieh choke on his miso soup. The bit about a poll was certainly new to him.

"The hell?" still coughing he looked at Hadrian in question.

"According to some of your friends your inability to have anything else than one night stand is your own form of denial over your sexual preferences." another shrug of delicate shoulders while Hadrian took bite of his omelet. He ignored Akieh's slack-jawed expression in order to savor his mouthful.

"And you think exactly what about this?" Akieh couldn't help but ask fearing the answer along the way.

"I'm twelve, by some of the old geezers in here I shouldn't be even talking about this with you and play ball with other kids instead. Besides it's quite your own business how you figure your sexuality out. Just let me know when you are done so I can collect my money from the poll." the serene smile on Hadrian's face made Akieh's veins twitch. For his sanity he refused to ask what had Hadrian bet on. Sometimes he really wanted to strangle that brat.

"But seriously there is no need for you to be worried about me."

"Who said I'm worried about you?" Akieh's raised eyebrow didn't fool Hadrian in the slightest.

" You stayed in last night,..."

"I do that sometimes."

"...made a full blown Japanese breakfast instead of the usual congee)*,..."

"I wanted a bit of change."

"...and didn't blow a fuse after I mentioned the poll."

"I'm kicking those bastards' asses first chance I have."

"Which means you talked to Luna last night and that made you worried."

Akieh sighed. It was a bull's eye for Hadrian. He knew he was a creature of habit but he didn't think he was that transparent. Hadrian was more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

"I'm not, I just know you, so it's easy to notice."

Apparently he said the last bit aloud. Akieh sighed again, it was true that it was Luna's talk that had made him stay at home.

"Besides, this is totally blown out of proportion." Hadrian snicked at Akieh's expression and continued with his breakfast ignoring the glare sent his way. They ate in silence until Hadrian put his chopsticks aside.

"You really don't have to be worried though. Everything is alright now." taking sip out of his tea Hadrian waited for any kind of response.

"Oh is it now? You once again went overboard with an assignment. Damn Hadrian do you realize how easily you could have been hurt if the spirit was even little bit stronger?" Akieh was worried. He didn't have magic and all he was excelling at was his family martial arts but even he had enough magical knowledge to know the risks of certain situations.

"Madame said to impress her."

"Within reasons, Hadrian, could you for the sake of my good sleep leave the heroic stuff for when you are little bit older. Or at least when you are safely past your initiation?" Akieh hated to sound like a parent to his friend but he really wanted him to be careful.

"Don't worry I don't plan on saving the world or anything, besides the mess yesterday was mostly accident. I didn't exactly go there knowing what I would find. And I don't understand what my initiation has to do with anyhing? It's just to help me determine the best possible outcome for my magic training, it's not like it would boost my powers or anything." Hadrian paused a little and then smiled. "I haven't realized that it was sleeping you did at night!" at this Akieh gave him an equally sugar sweet smile.

"You better get ready for major ass kicking during this morning training because I'm gonna make you spit your own lungs."

Hadrian paled a bit but decided not to push his luck anymore. Despite all the bruises he liked training with Akieh. He will never be a martial artist like his friend but it was for his own good to know some self defense and mostly when to dodge. The fact that physically training his body help him build his magic reserves as well was an added bonus.

"But putting aside my parental urges," Hadrian blanched at this, "something is bothering you, isn't it?" it wasn't really question since Luna was quite detailed but Akieh still wanted to hear it from Hadrian.

"You and Luna just don't know when to quit." with sigh Hadrian continued. "Yes, I saw my brother at that school yesterday. I don't think he notice me and even if he did I doubt he would recognize me. I DID change during the past six years."

It wasn't that Hadrian was against speaking about his family – as oppose to Akieh who would rather kill himself than do so – but it was more likely that he didn't have anything to say. His parents were focused on his brother and he always felt like a stranger when he was with them. And even now it felt for him like talking about strangers.

He no longer knew Eric. The one he did know was six years old but that one didn't exit anymore. Hadrian sometimes wondered what it would be like to stay with his family from back then but he decided that probably nothing would change. He would be still invisible to his parents and pretty much worthless compare to his brother. He would go to the same school like Eric and learn about modern magical world that was pretty much uninteresting to him only to fade into nothingness eventually. He sometimes missed uncle Moony though.

"It's really nothing, Aki. I have no intention to go back. My family is here and there is no reason for me to see them again."

He didn't know how wrong he was at that time.

* * *

**End notes:**

)* congee – rice gruel that has variety of flavors

**Author's note:**

Hi again,

another chapter done. Surprisingly this was very easy for me to write and quite soon as well. Most of the main characters is now introduced but not all.

Thank you all who review this story and special thank to **917brat **for her suggestion :), I'm still not sure who will Harry end up with but I can tell you now that Charlie specifically will have a major part in this story.

Thank you again and see you.

Murail


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Of crystals and wizards sports**

Hadrian's foot slipped on the soggy moss once again. Even though his reflexes were much better then years ago, courtesy to Akieh's training, nothing could save him from crashing down into the slush that covered the whole floor and partially the walls of the cave he was currently making his way through. Hissing out yet another curse Hadrian forced himself up. His once elegant and beautiful clothes were ruined beyond salvation. He wisely left his leather coat with Luna in the camp but for his silk shirt the time was over. His black trousers didn't look any better. The damp and filth all over the cave system with irregular changes of freezing cold ponds and way too sharp rocks did its work. Luckily the combat boots he got as a gift from Akieh were more durable and didn't look too bad for wear. They were covered in filth deep enough to grow plants on though. Surprisingly enough the bag he exchanged two years ago with the little witch Ginny held itself quite splendidly. It was sew back together many times though. The big black stitches across the material made it look like creation of Dr. Frankenstein.

He made a mental note to himself that next time he got the uncontrollable urge to explore a cave system to satisfy his curiosity he would change his gear for something more suitable than his usual silk and leather.

A pair of proper gloves would be a good idea as well considering all the various bruises and scratches he acquired during his caving experience. He was sure his ribs needed more tending to then he gave them. A little longer and he will be forced to use his bandanna as a dressing for his wounds.

With a tired sigh he pulled out beaten silver pocket watch that luckily survive the manhandling so far. It would be more than just annoying to have it broken since it cost a lot to find something like this. It wasn't for the time only after all. With a frown Hadrian noticed he was in the cave once again a whole nigh without getting anywhere closer to his original goal.

This all started when he, as usual, couldn't keep his mouth shut. The very reason for that was since couple of years ago he decided that he would like to learn more about ceremonial magic and eventually necromancy that dealt mostly with the spirits and astral world.

He was aware that ceremonial magic wasn't as easy as the people in Curabitur Luctus made it seems but he didn't expected to relearn all he knew about astronomy and runes in general. Rune magic was easy. Learn the proper runes put then together in certain sequence and voilà rune word is here along with a desired effect.

Ceremonial magic which was another step from rune magic required runes but the combination were much more complicated because of its dependence on astrology and magic circles. Wizard who wanted to successfully drawn a magic spell this way needed also different components for each spell such as gems, magic stones or crystals and rarely plants or bones.

Yes, those spell were more effective than normal ones and ceremonial magic was absolute necessity when one wanted to create a specific magical artefact but it sure was a pain to study the subject.

He accidentally came across a simpler magic circle he wanted to try. The only problem? It required growing crystals that had to be collected personally during night. It didn't mattered that the crystal could be found only in caves usually below sea level. His mistake was mentioning this in front of Madame who immediately suggested this place. After all these years he should had learn to be more sceptic when it came to advices from Madam. As Akieh would say he was blatantly naïve when it came to certain things.

Thus the reason he was wading through mud, ice cold water and slippery floors.

When his stomach grumbled he decided to wrap it up for the day.

Pulling out his ceremonial dagger, Hadrian quickly scratched two neat runes onto the wall. No way in hell he was going through the caves all over again tomorrow. Two nights so far were enough in his opinion. Watching as the runes glowed in faint blue light that almost immediately faded away, he checked the blade for any possible damage – he knew there will be none but Akieh's harping about how to take care of weapons was hard to forget – and put it back into its sheath.

Imagining the two runes he left on his tent he quietly disappeared out of the caves and reappeared near the camp where he left Luna guard the tent with his things. Once he materialized his senses were assaulted by a myriad of sounds coming from the camp that to his misfortune held many wizards of the magic community.

He still didn't bother to find out why they were here in the first place but seeing the madness he doubted it would be something important or interesting for him. Completely beaten he started his track back to Luna who was guarding his things.

Hadrian was glad he had his familiar with him, there was nothing better then her for keeping his stuff safe, but he didn't counted on encountering magical community where few knew about Hakutaku and were determined to buy her from him. Hadrian wasn't used to disguising Luna from wizards. The spell he put on her made non magical people think she was just a very large dog, something she still whined about as she was feline by nature.

He came to this camp two days ago and the offers didn't receded in the slightest. Hadrian realised that Hakutaku were extremely rare and obtaining them was near impossible but the lengths some wizards were wiling to go surprised even him. Sure, he did show up in camp wearing expensive looking clothes with a mystical beast by his side, but he didn't think he looked like a noble looking for a potential business, which was how some people here treated him.

Ignoring the imploring looks he got from the wizards he passed along Hadrian moved slowly not to aggravate his bruised ribs. Deciding to drop by the communal showers that were part of the camp and that non of the wizards used, he doubted they knew how, to get the dirt off first. The showers were small but reasonably clean, a fact he appreciated greatly. Some of the places he went with Akieh were dirtier then city sewers.

Taking off his tattered clothes and bag he took one last look at them and then hopped into the stall. The water was lukewarm but his body was so cold that he sigh contently anyway. Getting his body cleaned was harder since the dirt kept getting into the cuts and scratches he got in the caves. Gritting his teeth and washing as fast as possible Hadrian turned the water off and with a quick gesture summoned towel and clean trousers from his tent. He put the clothes on lightly wrung the water from his long hair leaving it to dry on its own.

As he walked to his tent he certainly attracted attention. Barefoot, his boots in hand too dirty to put back on, dressed only in trousers without a shirt with a wet towel on his shoulders and wet hair held back by his trademark bandanna. Hadrian thought that more than his lack of clothes it was the bruises covered torso that was attracting so many looks.

When his tent got into his line of sigh he stopped in his tracks and blinked.

In front of his tent was unsurprisingly Luna, guarding as she was supposed to against the flock of wizards blatantly staring at her, but with her were another three people. One he recognized immediately.

000000

Ginny sighed at the situation she was in. Her twin brothers were still angry at their mother for the morning fiasco with the joke goods they used to carry everywhere, Ron was hanging with his friend Hermiona waiting together for the Potters to arrive and Bill with Charlie were too busy to watch their dad playing muggle to entertain her. She was so looking forward the Quidditch World Cup but so far it seemed that the waiting for the game itself will be excruciating. And it was only a dawn.

Finally deciding that just sitting at their tents was not good enough Ginny got up and announced that she will look around. Her father, Arthur Weasley, looked up at her from his unsuccessful attempts at starting fire. He understood that she was no longer his little girl who just wanted to be held on his knees but he was still unsure to just let her wander among so many wizards alone.

Seeing his expression and the obvious battle in his mind Bill and his younger brother decided to tag along. Partially to appease their father and partially to avoid Percy's ranting about his job at the Ministry of Magic.

Without waiting at her brothers Ginny set a firm step through the camp they were staying at. Sometimes it sucked to be the youngest and the only girl of the flock.

The entire camp defiled the purpose of staying in secret from muggles. Everywhere were fans of the Irish and Bulgarian's quidditch teams, the red and green colors almost blinding ones eyes. Since she couldn't find anyone she knew Ginny resigned to going back to their tents when Charlie's surprised shout startled her and Bill.

"Merlin's soggy bag, do you see it!"

Bill looked like he wanted to reprimand his brother for the language he used in front of Ginny but stopped when he caught what Charlie was pointing at.

"It's a real Hakutaku. Damn, I never thought I would see one. They are absolutely rare. Someone must be totally loaded to have one with them. I don't think even Malfoy would be able to afford one." the almost sacred admiration in Charlie's voice made Ginny look harder at what Charlie was talking about. She didn't know what Hakutaku was but her brother always loved rare creatures which is why he was working with dragons as a job.

Her brown eyes finally caught the white fur through the crowd of people surrounding shabby looking tent and widen in recognition of the magnificent beast that owned it. It was definitely Luna. Ginny's ears registered the exited murmur that went in the crowd of people shamelessly ogling the large horned feline.

"... absolutely splendid..."

"...I have only heard of them so far..."

"...very rare. To have one must cost fortune..."

"...but it will return to you almost immediately! There is no better help then them."

"...I wonder if the owner would be willing to sell it to me?"

With one look at her brothers Ginny started to go through the crowd to get closer. If Luna was here that Hadrian would be definitely as well. She still wanted answers to her questions, damn him. As she was getting closer it was also getting harder to pass through. She could hear Bill and Charlie to call her to come back but she focused on Luna who appeared to be sleeping.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny's shout surprised couple of old wizards that didn't wanted to budge and let her through. As she hoped one golden eye open lazily and the horned head turned her way. With a final "Excuse me" Ginny managed to get into the empty circle that formed around Luna. She grinned when the white beast purred in greeting. Ignoring the shocked onlookers and her brothers alike Ginny dropped to her knees and hugged Luna's neck, burying her face in the soft fur. Scratching Luna behind her ear she asked.

"Hadrian's here as well, right?" if she was surprised at Luna's human like nod she didn't let it know. "Is he still sleeping?" a firm shake. At this point both of her brother managed to joined her. "Is he in then?" another shake and Ginny frowned. "Where is he?"

"I was having a shower since the one I have is broken." a dry slightly annoyed voice sounded right behind her and she turned around only to blush bright red and quickly looking away in embarrassment. It was certainly Hadrian but the two years did definitely do him a lot of good. His nicely toned body shown off since he was dressed only in trousers and he look every inch like an upper class. Apparently she wasn't the only one blushing. Charlies lips curled upwards in smile as he looked at the boy in front him and majority of the young witches and some wizards assembled were looking quite admiringly too.

"Do you want to come in? The crowd seems to be quite thick around here." the obvious annoyance and dismissal of the people around him was apparent. Ginny quickly nodded her head and followed Hadrian to the tent her brothers and Luna in tow.

The tent looked like a small cottage inside. Small kitchen with table and couple of chairs, unmade bed in a corner and a door to where Ginny presumed was bathroom. Swifly introducing her brother, both shook Hadrian's hand earnestly, she took seat at the table while listening to the host.

"Sorry for the mess, I use it only for sleeping most of the time." Ginny watched him grab a clean shirt while throwing his things on the bed and examined him closely.

"Did you get into a fight? You have bruises all over!" it surprised her how easy it was to talk to him even though they weren't exactly friends. He saved her and was nice but the time they spent together could be counted in about an hour. She didn't know why she was easily behaving as if she knew him for years.

"What?" he looked up from the shirt he was holding and owlishly blinked at her. He noticed her concerned look along with her brothers'. "Oh no, I slipped and fall couple of times on rocky terrain that's all. It's nothing big. Most of this will heal in few days anyway." putting the shirt over his shoulders Ginny noticed that the material looked like silk. At her voiced question Hadrian sighed.

"It is. Before you say anything there are two reason for that. First one is that getting white fur out of cotton shirt is near impossible, it will always stick to it no mater what," he threw Luna dirty look that she pointedly ignored, "and second one, while I couldn't care less my friend is taking care of my stuff most of the time and his main theme is silk."

Ginny grinned along with Bill and Charlie.

"Shouldn't your parents be taking care of your things?" asked still grinning Charlie his hand unconsciously scratching Luna's head.

"Well, I don't have parents so Akieh has been taking care of me since I was little. He is basically my only family even though we are not blood related. We live together and most people pretty much consider him my older brother. Or live in house wife from the way he tends to act." Hadrian replied with a small smile oblivious to the suddenly heavy atmosphere. Embarrassed Charlie cough a bit to clear up his dry throat.

"So you are here for the World Cup? Which team is your favourite?" it was Bill who expertly changed the subject to better one.

"A what?" or not. From outsider's point of view they all looked ridiculous. Three people staring in incredulous disbelief and one who returned the stare with puzzled interest.

"Ehm, the Wold Cup! As in quidditch? Hadrian, you do know quidditch, right?" asked Ginny still not believing that somebody didn't know why everyone was here.

"Two teams of morons flying on cleaning utensils trying to win fame and glory by almost mauling each other to the ground and catching a ball of the size of a coughing pill. Yes, I remember some people playing it before. So the World Cup is being held here now? Well, at least that explain why all the wizards are here." Hadrian finished buttoning up his shirt and started preparing tea for his guests. Truth to be told he wasn't particularly interested in wizards' sports. To him the mere thought of sitting on a piece of wood seemed highly uncomfortable and to use them for sport idiotic. But each to his own.

Hadrian's thoughts were interrupted by boisterous laugh that held amazing amount of joy. Slightly turning his head and raising a brow at Bill who obviously found the whole scenario funny he noticed that while Charlie looked like he didn't know what to think Ginny held the same expression she would have probably used had he confessed to murdering puppies. Her brother had a really nice laugh though.

"I'm sorry, this is just so funny. Oh my God, I definitely have to tell dad." Bill had tears in his eyes as he tried to tune down his laughter almost laying on the table. "Though, it is more about finesse of flying then anything else and I really don't want to see the coughing pills you are taking if you compare them to a snitch." Bill was still sniggering even as he managed to calm down a bit.

"Why are you here if not for the Cup?" asked Charlie when his brother got himself under control.

"Me? I'm working on my assignment really. As I said before I use this tent only for sleeping since I spend most of the time out."

"Working on assignment? The Hogwarts school work doesn't require something like that as far as I know!"

"I'm not a Hogwarts student which may be the reason. And the assignment is more for my future studies then the current one." Hadrian though carefully now. He was pretty sure that Madame could care less about who know about the city but he didn't want to risk dangerous questions.

"Not from Hogwarts? Then how did you and Ginny met? You can't be that much older then her!" Charlie's interest was a polite one but since Hadrian didn't know how much Ginny said about her being possessed he decided to play it safe.

"Two years ago I was in the area of Hogwarts and I met Ginny by accident when I wandered on the school grounds. Unfortunately, I damaged her bag so we ended up chatting a bit." from the relieved look on Ginny's face Hadrian guessed that she didn't mention what happened to anyone.

"Was it you by any chance who give her the overly expensive black lather bag with protecting charms she couldn't afford even if she sold all of her stuff for school, robes and books included?" asked Bill incredulously while Ginny went red in her face. Hadrian blinked again and tilted his head to side.

"Well, I did switch my bag with hers since it was my fault that it got ruined but I certainly wasn't aware that my bag held any extra value. It was my own work and not exactly up to selling standards anyway."

"You made it yourself? But it is absolutely fantastic! And it is definitely up to selling standards. You could totally make fortune by selling bags like this." Ginny's face was flushed when she spoke and while Hadrian was glad she liked the bag he really didn't see what was so fantastic about it. The stuff some people in Curabitur Luctus made was certainly better then his work. He guessed it depended on the point of view.

"It's just a bag, it does its job." at this point Luna widely yawned and curled right next to Charlie's legs. The young redhead scratched her fur one more time before turning to Hadrian.

"What really interests me is how did you managed to get a Hakutaku. Apart from being awfully rare the tend to die when held in captivity but Luna looks like she is doing splendid."

Hadrian shrugged while poured the tea into cups and frowned.

"That's because I don't own her. A Hakutaku picks its partner to whom it became a familiar solely on its own decision. When you catch them and then hold in captivity they choose death instead. Luna pretty much sneaked into my house when I was eight and declared herself my familiar." he thrown Luna a dry look she once again ignored this time in favor to get more scratching done by Charlie's big hands. .

"Declared?" Charlie's voice asked it all.

"Every Hakutaku can understand human speech and speak it as well. Normally she wouldn't be so quiet but she doesn't really speak to anyone aside from me and Akíeh.

"She can speak? For real?" Ginny looked like a little kid on Christmas and her brothers held similar expressions.

"The novelty of it wears off quite quickly, trust me." he continued to chat with the Weasleys for a while founding out that Ginny was indeed only a year younger then himself and Bill and Charlie were both out of school already working. He found Charlie's job with dragons interesting though he frowned a bit when Bill told him about his work for the wizard bank. Personally he thought there was a limit where should one go to obtain money. He didn't blamed Bill directly, though.

Hadrian tiredly sipped on his tea as his whole night spent in the caves started to show.

"You have really spent the night outside, haven't you?" asked Bill as he drained his tea in one go not bothering to wait until it cool down properly. Hadrian just grunted instead of answer which ended in yawn stiffened behind his hand.

"Excuse me, not that your company would be unappreciated but I really need to get some sleep." he silently suffered from Ginny's ill veiled threats to contact her before he leaves of else and bid them all good day. Without any further ado he crushed on his bed face first into his pillow. Luna stuck her nose into his side to gain his attention for one last moment.

"You know if this Cup is so important to the wizards, the Potters may be here too. If you are not careful you may either run into them or someone else may recognize you." she tried to sound nonchalant but he could hear the worry in her voice. Without lifting his head from the pillow he murmured back.

"I don't care. I'm too tired to even think about them. Besides, I'm willing to spent only one night in that blasted cave and then I'm going back home. Screw the crystals."

"Missing Akieh's cooking already?" chuckled Luna before she got ready to guard her partner at the front door.

"Missing my bed more like it. Good night."

"Good night, Hadrian."

000000

"I just can't believe he is here and not for the Cup at all. And Luna looks as great as I remember." Ginny happily chatted to her brothers as they all went back to their tent and the rest of the family. To their surprise Ron and Hermiona were already there along with the Potters family. While mrs. and mr. Potter looked same as always Ginny tried to avoid looking at Eric.

She still had a lingering crush on the here of the magical world and stuttering and blushing while looking at him made her look like an idiot. Out of nowhere Ginny remembered Hadrian while wearing nothing but trousers with his hair messily dried from his shower and blushed for a whole new reason.

Unfortunately Ron-the-insensitive noticed.

"Ginny it's just Eric no need to go for the hero worship." she really wanted to kill him at the moment while Eric just rolled his eyes.

"I think Ginny was blushing because of a different eye candy, right Charlie?" said Bill while making his younger brother blush as well. Everyone pretty much knew about Charlie's preferences but it still was funny to watch him have his face match his hair.

"BILL!"

Bill only laugh and proceed to tell everyone about their encounter with the rumored Hakutaku and its partner.

000000

Hadrian was cursing to high heavens and back. It was once again night time and he was once again wading through mud, cold water and slippery floors with sharp pieces just waiting to crack his head if he made a wrong step.

It was couple of hours since he came back to the caves and he was steadily loosing hope of finding the Alveo crystals he needed for that particular circle. Hadrian was almost certain that the cave with the crystals should be close since he guessed that he was getting close to the centre of the cave system.

It was taking seriously lot of his time he could have spent in the Curabitur Luctus' main library and not on this ridiculous camping trip.

His foot slipped and with startled yelp and another curse Hadrian crashed into the ground. He didn't wanted to admit it to Luna but his ribs hurt more that he would like. The fall was making it hard for him to breath and his lungs were on fire. Staying on the ground to catch his breath Hadrian cast small ball of light and threw it in front of him hoping to see couple of paces ahead.

The only thing the light show was another shaft going down. Taking one last breath before slowly getting up Hadrian carefully used the wall to steady himself. It would be easy to go down but he really hoped to not give himself more injuries as he was descending.

Slowly floating down the shaft it took couple of minutes to descend safely only to land knee deep in water. Again.

Hadrian sighed at the unfairness of it all. Normal person would just bought the blasted crystals but no, not him. He just had to get them himself. Sometimes he cursed his own stubbornest. But only sometimes.

Testing the waters – literally – Hadrian started slow track down the tunnel he landed in. of course his luck wouldn't have it without something to make it harder on him. Couple of steps and his forhead painfully connected with a lowered part of the tunnel celling. The impact send Hadrian down on his knees. Ignoring the fact that he was now waist deep in the cold water he clutched his throbbing head with his hands.

When his vision cleared and the world stopped spinning Hadrian owlishly blinked the tears out of his head and gasped.

Right in front of him was small opening and through it he could see small pocked like cave illuminated by soft bluish light coming out from the Alveo crystals. Forgetting his pain momentary Hadrian started moving through the opening.

Once inside he could finally stood upright and take a proper look.

The walls of the cave were covered in the crystals that were almost impossible to obtain and necessary for most spells done by ceremonial magic. With a huge smile on his face he set to work.

000000

Hadrian could hear the mayhem from the camp since he left the caves. It took him an hour to get what he wanted from the cave. The crystals were softly clinking in his bag as he was making his way through the forest. Originally he wanted to get straight to his tent but of course since his fingers were frozen to the point of immobility he messed up and ended up on the side of the forest separating the caves and the camp. Deciding he pushed his luck enough for one night he opted for walking instead of using magic.

He was halfway through when a myriad of voices reached his ears first in simple noise but soon he could recognize fear and panic in the terrified screams. Without even thinking about it he forget the cold and pain and started running towards the camp. He wasn't afraid of Luna being in danger but with his luck anything could have happened so far.

He was almost at the end of the forest when he heard voices of several people hiding from whatever was causing the mass panic. A few more paces and he literally ran into Ginny and her brothers and friends. Hadrian notice one black and one brown haired heads but his attention snapped immediately to Ginny who almost fell at their impact.

"Ginny what is going on?"

"Who the heck are you?" Hadrian ignored the shout he presumed was from one of Ginny's brothers.

"There are Death Eathers at the camp they are messing with the Roberts, it's awful, Hadrian." Ginny looked scared and not to far away from crying. One of her brother's held her hand as she shake like a leaf in the wind. Hadrian didn't need to ask who the Death Eathers were. He knew that very well. He still felt something akin to hatred towards them.

One look at his side and he almost keel over. Eric Potter was calming the brown haired girl while another Weasley – the one who shouted at him – glared at him distrustfully. He needed to get out before his brother recognize him. Luckily he was again covered in filth from the caves and his face was unrecognisable not to mention that since he stopped to wear glasses and his hair grew long he didn't share many common features with his twin. Looking over their heads Hadrian shouted seemingly into the darkness.

"Luna, over here!"

Before any of the kids could fully recover from his shout the white furred familiar appeared out of nowhere and dutifully nuzzled his hand.

"Luna I want you to stay with them until I came to pick you up. Make sure they are safe while I deal with that trash in the camp." he smiled at her to ease some of the worry reflected in the bright golden eyes.

"What do you think you are? They are Death Eathers the ministry will handle it, you will only be in way!" the red haired kid next to Erik was starting to tick him off. Giving him a very cold look without moving his eyes from the brown ones Hadrian sneered.

"Before anything they are pathetic cretins who only challenge those who cannot fight properly back." without further ado Hadrian took off out of the forest and towards the camp. While he was running his mind remembered all the times when Death Eathers were mentioned by Madame or anybody else in the Curabitur Luctus and the condescend they were given. Madame had only contempt for them never acknowledging as anything but dirt under her feet. Those who harm weak to make themselves feel were the lowest of low in her eyes.

Hadrian remembered all the kindness he received from Madame and all the inhabitants of Curabitur Luctus. How they guide him there where he had nowhere to belong, protected him and taught him the meaning of self-worth when he was meaningless even to his own family.

The Death Eathers spit on everything he believed in and even though it was bit irrational he partially believed that they and their lord was the cause of his suffering in the past. Hadrian swore to himself that he would not allow someone like them to cause harm to people.

Picking up on speed Hadrian reached the camp and almost tripped. At the sight that reached his eyes he could feel bile reaching up his throat and then a blinding feeling of rage that threaten to overcome him. The non-magical family of three was suspended in the air and taunted while the masked figures under were cheering in great joy.

He didn't understand the wizards.

They were crowding around and while at least some of them could help they looked like a flock of lost sheep waiting on their shepherd. With them acting like idiot the ministry wizards could not get close to the Death Eathers.

Hadrian gritted his teeth at the incompetency of the people presented before him. They skills were mediocre at the best. His long chiselled arms flare from his sides and soundlessly Hadrian draw series of rune words around him. It was luck on his side that the Death Eathers were focused on the Roberts and the people immediately surrounding them and didn't bothered with anything else.

Once the last rune word was drawn Hadrian took out his ceremonial dagger and cut through with a nasty smirk on his handsome face. The Death Eather were in for it.

Hadrian's body faded from sight only to reappeared twenty feet above the ground and crowd of Death Eathers directly behind the Roberts family. Without giving the onlookers time to follow what was happening Hadrian snatched the little girl into his arms and before the spell that send him up let them crash on the ground he cut through the second rune word and he and the family was safely enclosed in an air sphere holding them all safely out of reach of any other spells the Death Eathers could have send their way.

He couldn't stop and think properly when he noticed that the little girl was the same age as he when he entered the Curabitur Luctus. His vision went red when he noticed the cut on her cheek. One more rune word and the magic outside the sphere exploded.

000000

Deep in the forest Ron was still glaring after the long haired kid who just acted like the king of the world and basically told them to play house while he decided to be a hero even though he was long gone. His sister who seemed to know him was hugging the furred neck of the white beast that was left behind looking much calmer than moments ago.

It was totally annoying him that someone could just do something like this without making themselves looking like a fool.

"I feel like mum was scolding me, mate." murmured Fred while he sagged down next to Ginny and scratched Luna behind her ears.

"Tell me about it. He looked like he knew what he was doing but I somehow doubt he will be able to do much. Probably just making himself looking good. He can't be older than me and Ron." said Eric thoughtfully while looking at Ron and Hermiona. Truthfully he felt embarrassed how someone of his age could took the situation in so calmly and without looking unsure for even a moment. He wouldn't bet on it but the beast looked irritated as he said that.

"Well said. Maybe we should go after him and see what dad and the others are doing right now." said Ron hoping to redeem his reputation as a courageous Griffindor.

"Or maybe," sounded a very woman like and annoyed voice that made everyone jump in fright, "you should sit on your asses and do as you were told."

All of the Weasleys plus Eric and Hermiona stared incredulously at Luna whose look of complete boredom was more unnerving then her words.

"And secondly before you decide to judge someone, you should get to know them first brat."

Eric's face went scarlet red at those words. Being called brat was not on his list of things that made him look good in the eyes of girls. Especially if it was said by white beast who looked as uncaring as one could.

"Unlikely you he is fully trained and the chances of him getting injured or getting someone else be injured instead are slim. You go there and you will be casualties very soon. Just sit here and wait for your parents. I can protect you from stray magic but not if you do something stupid."

"Protect us how?" asked Ginny mostly to prevent Eric and Ron from blowing fuse.

"I have already raised up barrier that will deflect spells thrown on you but you should not venture out of its reach."

"Great now I know why Charlie was almost feverish at the very mentioning of you!" stated George and joined his brother on the ground. Luna refused to talk to them any more and they could do nothing more than wait for their parents to show up.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

Hello everyone,

thank you all who review this story. You have no idea how much I apreciate it.

Also since I started at my new job it has become little bit more hard to find the time to write. I will try my best though.

As you have noticed Hadrian is now two years older then he was in previous chapter. The reason is simple. I feel highly uncomfortable and unsure how to write a romance/adventure about twelve years old kid.

Also this will not be a super Harry kind of story. He may seem to be far more stronger than average wizard but please note that he grown in place where magic and the knowledge of it was very different as will be explained later on. He will be doing mistakes and he will be making progress along the way.

Please bear with it. It will not be long (two more chapters) and Harry will set out for the real ride.

One more thing: I would be more then happy if someone agreed to be beta to this to story even if for nothing else than for the grammar mistakes. Thank you.

Thank you all for reading and please review.

Murail


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 – The Burrow**

Luna once again refused to speak to others with the exception of Ginny. She had followed the Weasleys, mainly Ginny, back to the Burrow but didn't offered any explanation about what may had Hadrian done. The night that the Death Eaters showed up for their own celebration was an embodiment of chaos. Rita Skeeter, a freelance journalist mostly for Daily Prophet, had a field day about the ministry worker's incompetence. Articles about different mess ups appeared almost in every magazine and newspapers everyday. Not even the patriarch of the Weasley family was spared.

Luna watched with one eye from her spot near the fireplace how in the three days she stayed with them he came from work only to sleep and raised up early to go back. Of course it wasn't only about the Death Eaters.

The fact that some unknown young wizard who was supposed to be still at school showed up and managed something that twenty or so ministry workers couldn't certainly left a bitter after taste. The minister of magic was particularly loud about it. He wanted Hadrian to explain himself, probably to berate him for interrupting work of the ministry just to safe his face in front of the public. Luna couldn't care less about that idiot.

To her, the biggest down side was that the magic community had learnt about Hadrian.

Ginny kept Luna updated about the articles in Daily Prophet and the white furred Hakutaku hoped that Hadrian would showed up soon. While the wizards were quite baffled by a wizard who just shoved up, saved the day and disappeared in explosion of light, Luna knew that something went wrong when Hadrian was saving that family. She couldn't tell what exactly caused the explosion only that the nearest Death Eaters ended with their magic temporary sealed.

Luna chuckled at the riot it caused when several members of prominent families ended up as the ones they loathed the most – people without magic.

The nature of the spell was such an unknown that some people who were in charge argued if it was even reversible. The events that followed were certainly hilarious. The Weasleys along with Potters cheered when one ministry worked described Lucius Malfoy's face at the possibility of loosing his magic permanently. Not that it mattered as him and many others were about to have a court trial for their allegiance to the Dark lord.

What really bothered Luna was Hadrian's disappearance. Tree days with him missing and no word made her more than just worried.

000000

Hadrian woke up to several worried faces watching him from above. Most prominent ones were Madame and Akieh. Blinking to get the last of his sleep out of his eyes Hadrian asked in hoarse voice. "What happened?" it hurt to speak for some reason.

"Madame sensed that something went wrong and summoned you back." if Akieh's pale face was anything to go by it definitely wasn't walk in the garden. His own body was aching everywhere and he felt as if he weight couple of tons more then before. Getting up from bed was out of question. He tried to focus and remember what happened but his mind was fuzzy to concentrate on anything other than nod to Akien and Madame.

"Luna?"

"She wasn't with you. But don't worry I can still sense her. I'm sure she is fine somewhere." Madame gently put her hands on his shoulders as to keep him in place. It was unnecessary as he was unable to move an inch. The cool touch of her ghostly hands felt nice though. It was relieve knowing that Luna was fine. He still couldn't remember where did he left her. He was sure it was important at that time.

"How long?" it was irritating that he couldn't form longer sentences but he was sure he would be back to sleep in couple of moments and needed as much information as possible to be able sleep peacefully.

"A week now. You had us really worried."

No wonder he felt like mauled by a giant. Luna will have his head for leaving her behind for so long.

"I remember something exploding."

"I'm not sure what were you trying to do but casting such a spell when you had a bag full of Alveo crystals may not have been the best idea. They acted like a channel for the spell but since there were so many of them they almost drain all of your magic and send it to the spell. That's when I felt your life was wavering and summoned you back. If you have dangerous materials with you there are certain guidelines on how to use it." Madame's soft voice held so much worry and also slight chastising note that even in his half asleep state Hadrian felt ashamed for worrying her like that.

"You need to sleep more. Now that you have regained consciousness you will get better fast."

Hadrian nodded to her soothing voice and before he drifted away he managed to murmur.

"Aki, get Luna she is with Ginny." after that he slipped into obliviousness once more. Seeing his sleeping face Madame mentioned to the rest to let him rest. As everyone cleared from the infirmary, which was located near the centre of the city, dug into the very trunk of an ancient tree, Madame put her hand gently on Akieh's shoulder to stop him for a moment.

Akieh shuddered at the cold touch of the mage, the very one everybody came to call Madame with respect and love for the sanctuary she offered them. As usually she was dressed in plain brown dress with embroiled neckline her wavy black hair bound from her face with a thin gold circlet. Her thin lips formed a worried line and Akieh couldn't but wonder if the silver dots in her brown eyes were the sign of her troubles of her exceptional magic.

The thing about her was that if you had ignored the fact that she flouted two inches above the ground and her body was freezing to touch you would almost believe she was flesh and blood. But as with every ghost her immaterial body and cold temperature was given.

Akieh was once again stunned at the sheer power the mage in front of him commanded during her life that she was able to cheat death and create, with the help of her coven, the Curabitur Luctus. Unlike the ghosts in wizard world Madame wasn't just an imprint of memory left behind. Her whole soul, the very essence of her, was freed from the confinement of her body and become the heart of the place so many called home.

It was perfect co-existence. The Curabitur Luctus existed in the separate realm while being supported by Madame's magic and Madame's soul stayed out of the realm of the Death being held by the invisible chains the city used to draw the power from her. Akieh was sure that one couldn't exist without the other.

When he thought about the modern magic he realized that the wizards and witches lost considerate amount of knowledge and in allegiance power by deciding to start using wands. It made spells easier to learn and use but it lead to laziness and overall degeneration of magical knowledge. Majority of them were using spells like for cleaning and cooking – handy but in the great picture completely worthless.

Akieh could understand why in the world still existed communities of wizards using old ways just to prevent the real kind of power to disappeared and considering the dangers that kept lurking in remote places it was more than comforting they did.

What Madame did with the city was pretty good job if he was to say himself. Expecially from a mage who died roughly around the same time as Merlin. Akieh was sure that the modern wizards would died from shock to know such a thing was possible.

"Are you going to pick up Luna for him? I can send you to where she is."

Akieh nodded in thanks. Sometimes it sucked not having magic. He consoled himself with the knowledge that he could still kick majority of their asses. As if sensing his thoughts Madame smiled at him.

"You deny it but you are still haunted by that woman's words." and with that she left him standing in front of the infirmary. Akieh smiled bitterly. Of course she would know since it was the reason why he appeared in Curabitur Luctus in the first place. With one last look at Hadrian's direction Akieh turn on his heel and set a firm step to the city square from where would Madame send him to retrieve one moody familiar.

000000

Usually the atmosphere at the Burrow was homely and cheerful but the last couple of days it was more then depressing. It was the day before the children had to depart back to school and the atmosphere in the house was a bit tense. Mrs. Weasly gushed over all her children and kept murmuring how it was ridiculous that her husband and son had to spent such a long hours at the work. The twins were huddled together working on god knows what and Ron along Ginny were putting finishing touches on their summer homework.

Luna was glad that it was a nice day out and she didn't have to be cooped inside. With growl she remembered how Mrs. Weasley first called her such a well behaved pet. She tried to stay out of her sight since then.

As the return to Hogwarts was approaching Ron was becoming more of a pest really. The one day when Eric Potter and his family were present he kept at nagging her what she was going to do if Hadrian had left her behind for good. She steadily ignored him but he was wearing her patience thin. His badly hidden hints how she should just choose to become Eric's familiar instead were ridiculous and she refused to be bothered with them.

As for Eric he wisely kept out of that since he didn't want to risk another tongue lashing like the one at the Cup. Besides it was safer to just watch as Ron and Hermione were annoying the beast on their own.

Hermione Granger was staying with the Weasleys the last week of the summer holiday. Once she realized that Luna is not going to disappeared on them she kept pestering her mostly trying to find out more about Hadrian. Luna abhorred the fact that aside for being annoying she was unusually sharp. Hermiona Granger was the main reason she refused to speak any more. She couldn't risk slipping up some vital information about her partner.

The last week was more than stressing for her. Who would have thought that being with the Weasleys would bring so many problems. Or maybe it wasn't just because they were Weasleys but because they were close friends with the Potters. Maybe that was the reason why the Potters along with Albus Dumbledor himself showed up with questions about Hadrian.

Luna unsurprisingly refused to speak to them. Her first impression on one of the greatest wizards of modern age was not exactly favourable.

** Flash Back:**

"Hello Molly, wonderful day isn't it?" the beeming voice of one Albus Dumbledor resonated from the doorway and Luna opened one eye to note the heavy rain falling behind the window. Closing it again and resuming her half sleeping state at the fireplace she tried to ignore the new quest in the house. After all why bother when Ginny was diligently brushing her fur making her almost purr in pleasure. But only almost. She had some dignity after all.

She sighed annoyed when her sensitive nose was hit with unfamiliar scent that dangerously smelled like lemon flavoured candy.

"Ms. Weasley, would you be so kind and let me talk to Luna here?"

Luna decided that Dumbledore's voice was even more annoying from up close. She felt Ginny leave with one final pat at her back and then the room dived into silence. Not that she minded.

"I would dare to say it is not nice to ignore a guest." his voice held a playful note as if he was reprimanding child. Luna wanted to threw an irritated look at him but decided to be above such things. Carefully thinking over her choices she decided to speak to him this time. Even though it was paining her to be bothered like that.

"Than you should not leave the lady of this house alone in the kitchen." who said she couldn't be cheeky.

"Maybe but then I wouldn't be able to talk to you."

"Who said I wish to talk to you, old man." she refused to give him any kind of respect that was fully booked for Hadrian only.

"I simply wanted to ask you why did you decided to protect the children and not help your master since you are his familiar." Albus apparently wasn't type of person to be thrown off easily. After short consideration she decided for truth. Partial truth to be exact.

"He wished for me to stay and protect Ginny and for your information he is my partner not a master. You didn't do your own homework, old man."

"Still staying behind like that must have been hard."

Luna knew that old goat was fishing for something but couldn't figure out what it was. Still keeping her eyes closed in faked boredom she didn't answer.

"What I really want to know is how can a wizard so young be able to work with magic so complicated as Mr. Wisps. Let alone to aid people he apparently didn't even know." straight to the core of the problem. Luna almost snorted.

"He had bone to pick with the Death Eaters, though the reasons are his own and certainly non of your business. Same goes for his powers."

"He is good acquittance of Ms. Weasley then."

Luna kept silent. The less she would say the better for Hadrian. She opened one eye again and immediately felt a surge of magic ripple through her fur.

That old bastard was using legillimens on her. Furiously, she raised faster than Dumbledore could see, sending his own magic back and watched with satisfaction as he jerked back at the impact.

"Try that again and I do worse. This conversation is over. Rest assured Hadrian couldn't care less about you idiots." challenging his with her eye her whole body ready to strike she watched as he raised from the couch he was sitting in.

"My apologies. Please tell him I would like to personally thank him for saving the muggle family. Have a nice day, Luna."

"As if, old man." she murmured darkly as he left the living room, his multicolored robes billowing behind him like a happy rainbow.

**End of Flash Back:**

Luna sighed at that unpleasant memory. At least Ginny was somewhat nice to be around, especially since she spent most of the time petting her fur. But that didn't change the fact that it was simply too long. Hadrian was supposed to be here and get her out ages ago. Luna huffed at the thought of Ron suggesting her becoming someone's pet. Especially Eric Potter's. The nerve of that red haired brat.

In exasperation Luna put her head on Ginny's lap and wordlessly asked for more petting. Hadrian had rarely time for indulging her. Not that he didn't take superb care of her but sometime he was too immersed in some dusty book to be paying attention to her.

As Ginny raked her finger through her fur while her other hand kept hold on her school book Luna sighed again. It was certainly boring at the Weasley's household.

"You know that today is the last day of holiday. What will you do if Hadrian doesn't show today as well. Are you going with me to Hogwarts then?" Ginny couldn't deny that she would like that a lot. In the past week she grown attached to the white Hakutaku and didn't want to just part with her for god knows how many years.

"I have to go back. If Hadrian don't show today I will go with you to the station but afterwards you are on your own. There is no danger for you once you are on that train. Besides, school full of kids is not exactly my cup of tea."

"You think he is alright?"

"Sure he is. That fool probably just knocked himself out. It sometimes happen when you mess up spell or just overestimate your strength or current physical state. He was already exhausted when he went to deal with the Death Eaters so it probably back fired on him. Either way I will know for sure tomorrow."

"Is there any was to keep in touch with you two? In the past two years I send you some letters but all of them returned to me as if Erol couldn't find you."

Luna chuckled.

"He wouldn't be able to even if he really tried. I will tell Hadrian to send one of ours aviators so you can write him a letter or something. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Provided he will remember to write back. He is bit scatterbrained in that area."

"Still he is nice. Nicer than Percy. Have you noticed? He had been dropping hints about the great event that was happening in the Hogwarts this year and refuses to tell us what is it about always keeping us hanging." Ginny sulked at that. She really wanted to know what the big secret was but none of her out of school brothers were willing to tell her. The knowing smiles were getting excessively annoying.

Luna raked her brain what it was about. She distinctly remember some wizards in Curabitur Luctus making bets about something happening in England this year. Some kind of tournament. But that couldn't be. The Cup ended in quite a disaster week ago and she doubted those people would be so wound up over some sport on brooms.

Going through her memory more carefully she tried to remember. Something about schools. But schools from where. She really wished she paid attention at that time. Three schools. Tournament. Luna's eyes snapped open.

That's it.

The Triwizard tournament. The wizards in the City were having fits with that one. Apparently it was quite dangerous and at some point students competing in this tournament died. If she recalled it correctly they were saying only idiots would allow their children to face potentially dangerous creatures and tasks for the sake of entertainment.

Luna smirked as best as she could in her feline form. The modern wizards were indeed retarded.

Mr. Weasley probably didn't want to spoil the surprise for his kids so he kept them in the dark. She could already see their faces when they found out what was this fuss all about.

"Probably their idea of being funny. Akieh's doing it to Hadrian all the time. Best way to deal with that is to either ignore them or snap at than to say it or keep quiet." Luna remembered fondly couple of times when that happened in her warped up household.

"You are right but it still hard." Ginny whined at the unfairness of that all. Luna let her babbled about her life at school and home in general while she resumed herself to go back to sleep. When Ginny's voice turned into almost none-existent buzz her mind went fully alert at the feel of magic coming from outside of the house. Recognizing it immediately she didn't hide her relieve.

Luna gently untangled herself from Ginny and got up.

"Come on. Let's say hi." padding silently across the room after checking that the coast was clear, careful not to run into anyone from the rest of the family and the two guests staying over, Luna opened the door and slipped outside along with Ginny who hurriedly followed.

Right behind the garden fence was standing tall figure wearing a leather cloak, face hidden in the shadow of the cape. Ginny squeeled in delight but Luna looked crestfallen. She could tell immediately that the person standing there wasn't Hadrian. With that she started to fear the worst. Was Hadrian alright? Wasn't he hurt?

Luna quickly moved cross the yard and despite being feline she barked out.

"Akieh, you rotten bastard. What happened to Hadrian."

With chuckle Akieh pulled the cape out of his face making Ginny gasped in surprise. His chiselled face were open to the world but Luna refused to be fooled.

"Calm down. He is fine. Was unconscious this whole time since he is an idiot but he will be ok. Madame said so." despite him sounding nonchalant Luna knew better. The undoubted relieve she heard in his voice was more than enough.

Akieh looked at Ginny standing next to Luna unsure of what to do. She didn't know this person but Luna did and she had remembered Hadrian mentioning him as his good friend almost brother.

"You must be young miss Ginny. I apologize but Hadrian went back to sleep before he shared your surname with me. He also quite forgot to mention your astounding charms, miss." taking her hand into his Akieh went full out as he gallantly kissed the knuckles and charmingly smiled at the bewildered girl. Ginny went as red as tomato at this treatment while Luna exasperatedly rolled her eyes. Trust Akieh to act like an idiot when it was most inconvenient.

"Akieh!" Luna's growled warning made the womanising martial artist turn his attention back at her.

"Moody much, Luna? Are you ready to go then?" his voice was nothing like when he was back at the City. The silken, sugar coated words were Akieh's defence as well as attack. But he didn't need to exercise it on Ginny.

"I was ready this past week, idiot!" just as she was ready to jump over the fence a voice from the house sounded like ship siren.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

The voice of Ronald Weasley was officially grating on Luna's nerves. Not only he had apparent knack for picking the worst time possible but he was quite adamant in making her hate him as well. The fiery red head was glaring daggers at Akieh who was yet to let go of Ginny's hand, and followed by the rest of the family minus Percy who was making himself busy doing something in his room. Luna hoped to never found out what exactly.

The sight of the red haired family made Luna wanted to bash her head against the ground. Those people really didn't know when to mind their own business. The worst part was she was certain that all this was just a ruse to keep them busy so Dumbledore and Potters could arrive as well. She was sure that would spell disaster for all of them. Herself, Akieh and mostly Hadrian.

"Time to go, Akieh, fast!" before he had time to answer her or even ask what was going on Ron grabbed his sister and forcefully pulled her away from Akieh.

"What do you think you are doing to my sister!" he yelled at Akieh. One finely shaped eyebrow went up at the same time as Ginny's face turned red again, this time in utter mortification at her brother's behaviour.

"I was merely greeting her. But maybe you should revise your way of treating women if you ever hope getting girlfriend. You are being quite rough with the young lady."

"It's my sister you are creeping out you moron."

"You are the only creep out person in here, Ronnikins." drawled one of the twins but still watching Akieh suspiciously. Deciding it was indeed the wisest to leave Akieh turned away from Ron and addressed Mr. Weasley blatantly ignoring the rest of the crowd.

"My apology, sir. My name is Akieh. I was sent by Hadrian Wisps to retrieve Luna back since he decided to regain his consciousness. I am very grateful for you to take care of her this whole time. As for my treatment of miss Ginny I was indeed only greeting her since my mother insisted on my manners. " Akieh's face didn't change and nobody of the presented would be able to tell how full of shit he really was.

"Ahh, Hadrian's family if I remember correctly, isn't it?" asked Bill before the situation got out of hand. Akieh simply nodded. At that moment Mrs. Weasley took control.

"Well if it is like that you must come and have at least tea with us. I for one would like to hear about the boy who was looking after my daughter so far." Mrs. Weasley's face looked as if she dared someone to do otherwise. Apparently she haven't met person like Akieh before.

"As delightful it would be to have tea with madame such as yourself and her family, I will have to decline and hope it will not change your opinion about my manners. Since Hadrian is not feeling fully well I wouldn't be able to enjoy your company fully. Not to mention I wish to be with him as soon as possible." the words, the tone, the smile that would make cobra fall in love. Let it be said Mrs. Weasley didn't stand a change since the beginning.

From corner of his eyes Akieh could see some of the boys opening they mouths to speak and the raven haired boy, who looked like Hadrian when he first met him, was frowning. Akieh grabbed the soft fur on Luna's neck and immediately felt as the magic raised in his body.

"It will be an honour to spend time with you shall another opportunity arise, though." and with short bow to the family he and Luna disappeared.

The stunned silence that descended on the garden of Weasley's family home was defying. The look that Molly Weasley wore for the rest of the evening said more than words ever could.

000000

_It was dark, yet the sandy ground ground under his feet seemed to glow with an eerie light. _

_ Two paths opening in front him._

_ One with spirit laughing hysterically at the sides._

_ Other shrouded in mist. _

_ Hadrian was desperate to wake up. Wherever he was it was too dangerous. He needed to get back but for the love of god he didn't know how. Some unseen force pushed him forward. _

_ 'choose'_

_ 'choose'_

_ As he was falling with death clarity he knew he will have to choose a path to take if he wants to make it out of this place alive. At the very last moment he made his decision for better or worse and let the magic overtake him._

000000

When Hadrian opened his eyes again he was still in the infirmary on one of the low beds, covered in light blanket, with Luna's head at his side. Testing his fingers to see if they worked better this time he let them pet Luna's head.

He was glad she was alright but than again he didn't have any doubt about that. She was one crafty cat. Thinking back at his last dream he let the smile slip out from his face. Whatever was at store for them he was sure that the peaceful days were over.

Absent-mindedly petting Luna's head Hadrian kept mulling over all the possibilities that were opening up for him.

"You are up for couple of minutes and already are making me depressed." Luna widely yawned which was a fearsome sight itself. "I'm here and so is Akieh and Madame. So cheer up a bit."

Nodding his head Hadrian asked.

"What happened with you while I was out?"

Luna proceed to tell him all about the Weasley's family, the Potters and her meeting with Albus Dumbledore. All that time Hadrian didn't pull his hand away as if he too needed reassurance that everything was indeed alright.

"... and the schools will be competing along with others. The guys talked about it since last month. It will be a big event. At least for the students. I'm sure they will will be thrilled to participate."

"We are going."

Luna blinked at his words.

"You are not healed enough to go anywhere. It will take time..."

"We are going to that tournament."

A silence covered them like a blanket.

"WE WHAT!"

000000

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone,

Another chapter done, unfortunately not much of Harry here. As much as I would like to say otherwise this chapter was a filler with a start point for the rest of the story. Most of the main characters are now introduced with couple of more to come later.

Frankly speaking I am pleased how Madame turned out as a minor character this will be probably the only chapter she will appear personally. Same goes for Akieh. I did planned to have him play more active role but then I got this interesting idea as to where to lead this story that unlikely Luna he will stay as a support character only.

Thank you very much for reading this story and dropping a review to let me know how you liked it. I appreciate it and it does keep me going.

Till next time

Murail


End file.
